


All Aboard

by Fandom_Stuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trains, falling asleep on strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Stuff/pseuds/Fandom_Stuff
Summary: Castiel is a soldier who just returned from Iraq but on his trip home via train, a stranger falls asleep on his shoulder.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel, Dean/Cas, Destiel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	All Aboard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_of_iron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_iron/gifts).



> This is for my best friend on the entire planet. Since we live oceans apart, I couldn't exactly give you a birthday present in person, so I did the only thing I know how to do, I wrote.  
> So happy birthday best friend, here is some DeanCas fluff for you <3

The train station bustled with people, some were running, desperate to catch their trains before they left, others were walking slowly, dragging suitcases behind them or clinging to their purses. There were men dressed in suits and ties and women’s heels clicked against dirty cement as they walked by. Mothers with children held firmly to the hands of their kids, teenagers laughed as they walked, and a homeless man was sitting against one of the grimy subway walls, holding out an empty can. 

As Castiel passed the homeless man, he dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out the change he’d received after purchasing his train ticket. He stuck the dollar bills and coins into the can and the man blinked up at him in thanks. 

“God bless you.” 

Castiel nodded and tipped his cap to the man before moving over to the empty train platform to wait. He felt the eyes of a few people boring into him, but he didn’t pay them any mind. He knew why they were staring, he stuck out like a sore thumb in his military fatigues, and people never knew whether to approach him or let him be. Castiel didn’t mind either way, so he just stood with his eyes facing the empty train tracks, shoulders straight and hands clasped behind his back. 

He felt someone tap him on the arm and he turned to look at a short older woman. Her gray hair sat on top of her head in a tangled mass of wayward strands, it reminded Castiel vividly of a bird's nest. Her eyes were a little sunken but they still glowed with life, and her skin was wrinkled like old parchment. 

“Thank you for your service, young man,” she said. Her voice was scratchy and weathered, but there was a sweetness to it that made Castiel smile. 

“You’re welcome, ma’am,” he replied with a curt nod. 

The woman smiled at him and then patted his arm. “You have a good day.” 

“You too,” Castiel said. 

As the woman shuffled away, the screeching of the train slowing to a halt on the tracks made Castiel turn to see the train arriving. The doors slid open and Castiel stepped through them. 

Despite the earlier chaos of the subway station, this train wasn’t packed to the brim and Castiel found himself sitting down in an empty seat. The train filled slowly, but there were still many seats left available by the time the last passengers squeezed through the doors. 

A man collapsed into the seat beside Castiel with a heavy sigh and without any preamble, he shut his eyes and was asleep in seconds, soft snores emulating from his mouth. The train began to move and Castiel found himself watching the sleeping stranger beside him. 

He had light brown hair that stuck up a bit in the front, he was young, but not that much younger than Castiel, he would put him at around twenty-five. Freckles were splattered across his face like a dusting of snow across a barren landscape. His eyelashes fluttered with each breath he took and when the train made a sharp turn in the tunnel, his head shifted and landed softly against Castiel’s shoulder. 

Castiel bit back a soft smile as the man pressed himself further against him, a soft sigh escaping his lips. He didn’t have the heart to move the man, so he let the stranger sleep. 

It was about thirty minutes later that the man finally stirred, sniffing and blinking back to consciousness. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes and when he saw Castiel looking at him he offered him a nod. “Uh, hey.” 

“Hello.” 

“Sorry, was I…” the man blushed and Castiel couldn’t help but find it endearing. “Did I just fall asleep on you?”

“It’s okay,” Castiel reassured him. 

“Oh that is so embarrassing,” the man said as he bit his lip in humiliation. 

“It’s really okay,” Castiel said. “I didn’t mind.” 

The man blushed again and cleared his throat awkwardly. “Well, uh, I’m Dean.” 

“Hello Dean, my name is Castiel.” 

“Castiel huh?” he repeated. “So, did you just get back stateside?” Dean asked, his voice was deep and sleep-rough, it made Castiel shiver even in the hot confines of his fatigues.

“Yes.” 

“Where were you serving?” 

“Iraq.”

“Wow, I’ll bet you’ve seen some shit, huh?” 

Castiel nodded slowly. “Yes. Too much.” 

“You know, I thought about enlisting once, but then I decided against it. I couldn’t run the risk of anything happening to me, I wasn’t about to leave my little brother alone in the world.” 

“Are you always this open about your life with strangers?” Castiel wondered. 

Dean snorted as he slid down a bit in his seat, resting his head against the window. “Not usually, guess there’s something special about you.” 

“There’s nothing special about me,” Castiel said quietly. 

Dean sat up straighter in his seat and turned to Castiel, giving him his full attention. “Dude, seriously? You’re fighting for this country, I’d say that’s pretty special.” 

“That’s the only thing interesting about me.” 

“Oh come on, that can’t be true.” 

Castiel looked over at Dean and met his vividly green eyes. “I live in a one bedroom apartment by myself because I have no one left. I enlisted because I had nothing better to do with my life.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say no one, because you just made yourself a friend,” Dean said with a smile. He dug in his pocket for his phone and then held it out to Castiel. “Put your number in there.” 

Castiel stared at the phone for a moment before he took it with a small smile. He entered his number and then handed the phone back to Dean. 

“We’re going to get coffee tomorrow and I won’t hear a word against it.” 

Throughout the rest of the train ride, Castiel had a warm bubble sitting in his chest as Dean talked to him about nothing and everything. When they both got off at the same stop they couldn’t help but laugh at the coincidence, but as they officially parted ways, Castiel found himself walking the rest of the way to his apartment with a smile on his face and a hop to his step. 

****

Eventually, meeting for coffee turned into so much more. Castiel didn’t know who leaned in first or how it happened, but he remembered kissing Dean and feeling like they were the only two people in the world. The sounds of gunshots and the screams of his fellow soldiers in pain as explosions sent dirt raining down on them, faded away, and it was just Dean. 

He remembered smiling at Dean as their foreheads rested against each other, their hot coffees long since gone cold. Dean’s fingers laced with Castiel’s and they both laughed and kissed again. 

****

Castiel’s new favorite thing was waking up next to Dean, seeing the sleep leave his eyes and the soft smile on his lips that put crinkles at the corners of his green eyes. “Mornin’ sunshine,” Dean greeted him. 

“Hello, Dean.” 

Dean laughed and rolled onto his side. “One of these days you could just say ‘mornin’ back, like a normal person.” 

Castiel grinned at him and leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend. “ _Mornin’_ ,” he growled into Dean’s mouth. 

“Holy shit, Cas,” Dean gasped as Castiel pulled away. “That was the sexiest thing you’ve ever fucking said.” Castiel chuckled and kissed Dean again quickly before slipping out of bed.

****

Their wedding was small. Castiel didn’t have any surviving family members to invite and even if he did none of them would’ve attended. But Dean’s family was there. His brother Sam, his uncle Bobby and aunt Ellen, and a boatload of cousins. 

Castiel couldn’t have imagined a more perfect wedding, and when Dean slipped the ring on his finger and said ‘I do’, he didn’t even wait for the priest to say they could kiss, he just grabbed Dean and smashed their lips together to the sound of everyone around them cheering and applauding.

When they walked down the aisle hand in hand, Castiel found himself thinking about how grateful he was that the man beside him had accidentally fallen asleep on his shoulder. Castiel had never been more happy, and when Dean smiled down at him, green eyes sparkling, Castiel tightened his hold on his husband’s hand and let Dean lead them off towards the next chapter of their lives.


End file.
